


Friend and Foe

by Skyliaskye



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Again, Angst?, B), Character Study, Linked Universe, big whoops, legend, more of these two because i love their dynamic, not really - Freeform, one day i'll make a truely happy fanfic, the yiga are the hoes, theyre bros defeating hoes, today is not that day though, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: The brunt of the weapon collided with the back of Wild's head, and that was it. He fell without a word- without a warning. Legend felt like screaming.He knew this was a bad idea.He goddamn knew that splitting up was a bad idea, but did the others listen? No, he answered, mouth twisted into a frown and eyes narrowing to the masked man in front of him.Who was this person? Why do they have a mask on and why did they attack them? Legend thought about it for a minute, chalking it up to Wild's tendencies for getting into trouble and nearly growled at the thought.This plan was so stupid.The masked man tilted his head, and even though Legend couldn't see their eyes, he knew they were looking straight at him. he sneered.Without a second thought, he lounged, sword glinted meticulously in the sun, a lethal tool ready to strike- Legend was furious. It took only seconds, but he reached the masked figure, who merely stood from their position over Wild's body, head tilted back- were they mocking him?Legend wasfurious.





	Friend and Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of context, I'm using the headcannon that Wild can be possessed by the other Champion's when he's either under too much stress or unconscious. A little self-indulgence fanfic tbh, but I know a lot of people will enjoy ;))

The brunt of the weapon collided with the back of Wild's head, and that was it. He fell without a word- without a warning. Legend felt like screaming. 

He knew this was a bad idea.

He goddamn knew that splitting up was a bad idea, but did the others listen? No, he answered, mouth twisted into a frown and eyes narrowing to the masked man in front of him.

Who was this person? Why do they have a mask on and why did they attack them? Legend thought about it for a minute, chalking it up to Wild's tendencies for getting into trouble and nearly growled at the thought.

This plan was so stupid. 

The masked man tilted his head, and even though Legend couldn't see their eyes, he knew they were looking straight at him. he sneered. 

Without a second thought, he lounged, sword glinted meticulously in the sun, a lethal tool ready to strike- Legend was furious. It took only seconds, but he reached the masked figure, who merely stood from their position over Wild's body, head tilted back- were they mocking him?

Legend was _furious_.

Then, there was a second sword- a second masked man.

Swords collided.  
He jumped back, using the force of his sword as leverage to his ability. 

Two more figures, each dawning the symbolic mask practically slinked out of the shadows, surrounding him.

If Legend ever saw the others again, he's going to mouth them off, big time. 

If, that was he made it out, he reminded himself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" No response. "Answer me!" Legend was already done playing, he wanted answers and be wanted them now. Yet, the first figure merely stepped forward. Then stepped again. Then started running at him.

Until he wasn't.

An object Legend could only label as a stone slab intersected the figure and himself, lodging itself onto the masked being and flinging him as if he were a rag doll- the figure went flying. Legend's eyes widened. He merely watched incredulously, mouth agape.

His eyes drifted to the owner of the weapon that annihilated his foe, and held back a yelp of realisation.

 _It was Wild_.

 _But how_ , Legend thought, _he was knocked out cold- how is he still up?_

He stopped himself. 

The Wild in front of him looked off. His stance- the proud, almost brute nature of the way he stood gave the first clue. The second was Wild's apparent ability to hold the weapon that brutally took down that figure as if it was nothing.  
But Legend's third and final clue were his eyes- they were glowing.

Not the type where they shone in the light, no, it was as if they were a fragment of luminous stone Wild had shown them a while back, glowing every so brightly- even now, during broad daylight. 

Legend was at a loss for words. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? His mind shouted at him. He couldn't find an answer. 

He watched on as the Hylian shot forward, catching the masked member in front of him off-guard. Even Legend was surprised at the speed in which Wild went- did the weight of that weapon not even affect him? 

He knew the answer yet couldn't believe it- the masked figure was down in seconds. 

Wild's face was torn between worry - _was he worried for me?_ Legend shook that thought off immediately- and anger. The Hylian opened his mouth, and to Legend's surprise and utter confusion, a gruff voice, lower pitched than what Wild usually spoke with reached his ears, the words laced with worry- "You ok little buddy?" 

Legend blinked.

 _Ok_ , Legend started, _now I know Wild has to be fucking with me._

Wild's body moved with a start, taking a strike at another masked member who took Legend's pause as a chance to attack- yet he was too slow, again, as Wild's weapon hit with full force, flinging the body with an intensity Legend couldn't comprehend.

Then there was one.

Legend struck. 

Quick enough, forgetting about Wild's condition for a second, he swiped and prodded at the being, feeling the satisfactory motion of hitting their side with his blade. The person groaned, jumping back- right into Wild's weapon. 

As the man fell, Legend curved the end of his sword in front of him,  
"You going to talk now, huh?" A pause,  
"For my master!" feet shot out, catching Legend off guard, before his body was thrown sideways onto the ground. He yelped, before a pressure on his throat had his eyes wide, glued onto the mask that loomed over him. He gulped, feeling the thin metal against skin. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Wild freeze, his own eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. 

Everything slowed, if not just for a second. 

Legend could hear the harboured breaths from the figure above, slightly clouded from the mask. He heard the wind, rippling through the trees and the blades of grass he laid upon, the only form of movement as he laid there paralysed, alongside Wild and the man holding him captive.

Legend watched the shoulders of the man shake, the hand on the knife tighten as a laugh, deep and loud escaped him. 

"You see this, Champion?" The mask tilted in front of Legend's face and Legend could only imagine the man smirking at him, ever so proud of his accomplishment, "this… this is what happens when you try to defy us." the knife dug deeper- Legend pressed his head as hard as he could to the ground, eyes widening. 

His heart dropped, the realisation that he could die right here playing through his head. 

Wild stepped forward, unbeknownst to the figure,  
"Hey-" Legend swore Wild's voice was normal, yet his attention snapped to the man above him- the said man pressed the knife ever so more without looking back- Legend could feel the warm liquid rolling down his neck- Legend held his breath. 

"You will learn, Champion, you will learn and you will suffer-" He grunted, the pressure against his side flinging him off of Legend as he sprawled against the earth. 

Legend flung himself upwards without a second thought, letting out a choked breath of relief.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, meeting Wild's eyes- normal once more. Legend blinked. Wild repeated the question,  
"Are you ok?"  
"O-oh," Legend started, "yeah- yes, I'm fine." Wild nodded, yet his eyes deceived his willingness to believe the words. 

Wild stood in front of Legend, a broadsword in hand -Legend thought to wonder how Wild seemed to get weapons out of thin air, let alone the strength to wield some- but he stopped himself from seeking the answer, instead watching the masked figure limp upwards with the other three in tow. 

Without another word and a poof of smoke, they were gone. 

Everything went quiet. 

Wild let his shoulders relax, turning back to Legend.

Legend stared.  
"You should get that checked when we get back- it doesn't hurt too bad right?" Wild asked, bringing a piece of cloth out from his pockets and handing it over to Legends, who took it gratefully,  
"No, it's fine. Barely dug too deep." He noted on his shaky voice, yet cleared his throat in ignorance for his slip up, sheathing his sword, "Wanna tell me what this was about though, Champion?" 

Legend knew it wasn't the right word to use when Wild cringed and he scolded himself for realising the stupidity of using a nickname an enemy used, "Sorry, that wasn't the right thing to say." Wild waved him off,  
"Everyone calls me Champion, it's just weird hearing it from you." he stated, sheathing his own sword, "and them? They're Yiga."  
"Huh, vague." Wild shot him a look, "I'm kidding, keep going." Wild hopped from his position over to where the Yiga had disappeared, picking up some items Legend had yet to notice; a weapon, some rupees- Legend frowned,  
"Are those bananas?" Wild snorted, collecting them from the ground,  
"Yeah, they love them for some reason." he stashed them, before turning back to Legend, "They're like these bunch of people who follow Ganon." Legend felt a laugh bubble from the pit of his stomach.

But he stopped himself, watching Wild look at him straight on. Legend blinked.

Oh.

"You're not lying."

Wild sighed,  
"Wish I was." Legend couldn't believe it. He narrowed his eyes at the thought that there were actual people willing to follow the living embodiment of evil before shaking it away,  
"That's crazy."  
"Wait till you hear they waited one hundred years for my arrival because they wanted to kill the Champion who has sword that seals the darkness." Legend blinked owlishly at Wild, before letting a small 'ah' out, holding his hands to his temple,  
"I'm honestly getting a headache thinking about their stupidity, oh Hylia…" Wild chuckled,  
"You're right about that." 

Silence engulfed them.

"Hey, so-"  
"The eye thing, right?" Legend closed his mouth at Wild's statement before lifting an eyebrow,  
"Yeah. The whole thing- with the deep ass voice, the weapon that you wielded as if it was a feather and yes, the eyes thing as well. What was that all about?" Wild paused at the words,  
"Would you believe me if I said dead spirits can possess me?" Legend stared at Wild. 

Wild stared right back.

"You're fucking with me."  
"You'd be surprised to know I'm not, actually." Wild shot back. Legend narrowed his eyes,  
"dead spirits…. Actual dead spirits?" he stopped himself, thinking upon the statement further. He thought about the stories Wild had talked about -the ability to shield himself, to strike down enemies with a surge of lightning out of thin air- his eyes widened, "The other Champions?" he asked, remembering those who once stood beside Wild, from the said man's stories he told them, and the powers they possessed. 

Wild smiled.

Legend paused.

"Who was that- just then?"  
"Daruk. Big Goron man, scared of dogs." Legend watched Wild snort, letting out a small laugh that Legend had never heard from the Hylian, before letting his own laugh out, although still slightly bewildered. They let the conversation drop, all in favour of travelling back to camp before anything else unpredictable happened, and knowing Wild, Legend knew it was bound to happen.


End file.
